rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Naomi Smalls
Naomi Smalls es el nombre artístico de Davis Heppenstall, un presentador drag de la ciudad de Redlands, California. Fue una de las concursantes de la Temporada 8 de RuPaul's Drag Race, en el cual resultó como sub-campeona junto con Kim Chi. Frases de Entrada Temporada 8 *"Check your lipstick before you come for me." All Stars 4 *"You can't spell legendary without...leg!" RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars 4 En la temporada 8, Naomi Smalls puso "leg" en "legendaria" y se abrió paso entre las tres primeras. Está de vuelta en All Stars para demostrar que puede superar al mejor de ellos y mostrarle al mundo que nunca subestime a la alta y guapa modelo. Trivia * Su nombre drag está inspirado en Naomi Campbell y Biggie Smalls. * Era la participante más joven de la Temporada 8, con 21 años de edad, que es la edad mínima, en el momento de la filmación. * Ella tiene 11 hermanos. * Naomi tiene un programa con Kim Chi en World Of Wonder llamado 'M.U.G.' * Naomi mide 2 metros de altura con tacones. * Naomi Smalls, Derrick Barry, y Robbie Turner son los únicos tres participantes en la Temporada 8 de RuPaul's Drag Race en ubicarse en los dos últimos, sobrevivir al lip sync y luego ganar el desafío principal en el siguiente episodio. * Ella ha aparecido en varios episodios de Fashion Photo RuView con Raven, Raja, Kim Chi, Manila Luzon y Delta Work * En el episodio 5 de Untucked (Super Model Snatch Game) Naomi le dijo a Acid Betty que no sabía la letra de la canción de lip sync hasta su actuación en Snatch Game, que aprendió justo después porque ella sabía que iba a estar entre las nominadas. * Naomi entró al programa después de audicionar una vez. * Naomi es adoptada. * Naomi es la primera reina en ganar 2 desafíos de makeover. Frases memorables Las frases se mantendrán en su idioma original para mantener el sentido de las mismas: * *legs* * "Check your lipstick before you come for me." * "You can't spell LEGENDARY without..... leg!" *"Naomi is a tall glass of water, she has legs all the way up to her asshole." *I do not hate Derrick. I do not like his drag." (to Kim Chi) *That bitch just called you ugly." (referring to Derrick Barry's comment.) *"This thing is TOO. BIG. And that's not normally a complaint." *"I'm trying to give you 90s supermodel walk... and this boat is covering half of it!" *"You have her old nose." (Comparing Monet X Change to Nene Leakes) *"Her name is PANINI!" *(''whispers) ''"Club 96!" Vídeos RuPaul's Drag Race (Season 8 Top 3) Best of Naomi Smalls Logo The Best of Naomi Smalls This Is How You WIN RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars 4 Meet Naomi Smalls New Face, Same Great Taste RuPaul’s Drag Race All Stars 4 Naomi en las Redes # Instagram de Naomi. # Twitter de Naomi. # Facebook de Naomi. # Página Oficial de Naomi. Navegación en:Naomi Smalls Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Afroamericanas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 8 Categoría:SubCampeonas Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Reinas Jóvenes Categoría:Reinas de California Categoría:Primeras en Entrar Categoría:Segundo Lugar Categoría:Tercer Lugar Categoría:Anfitriona Programa Web Categoría:Ganadoras Un Desafío Categoría:Décima Eliminada Categoría:Tres Mejores Categoría:Nacidas en 1993 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 4 Categoría:All Stars Categoría:Reinas con 1 millón o más de seguidores en Instagram Categoría:Ganadoras del Makeover Categoría:Asesinas de Lip Sync Categoría:All Stars Temporada 4 Categoría:All Stars 4 Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Cuarto Lugar Categoría:Reinas Removidas Categoría:Virgo Categoría:Elegidas Primera Audición Categoría:Ganadoras Dos Desafíos Categoría:Modelos Categoría:Temporada 8 Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Reinas de Looks